fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis (Artist)
Category:ArtistOfTheDaleks Atlantis is a lost sunken continent and country that existed many thousands of years ago. The civilization that inhabited this land were deeply in touch with Magic and were more advanced than most current civilizations. The inhabitants had the capability of using magic for Space Flight and Star Gate travel to other worlds. However at the height of it's time it got involved in a very nasty war with Lemuria a continent on the other side of the world. After constructing and attempting to use the magical superweapon known as the Flower of Life which drew its powers on the planet's Ley Lines, the weapon went out of control as if the magic had a life of it's own. This ended up causing a massive Global cataclysm that flooded most of the Entire World, caused volcanoes all over the planet to erupt, earthquakes capable of distorting entire continents and coastlines, and caused a great famine and global cooling for a few centuries. Atlantis and Lemuria were sunk in the process and almost all of humanity was wiped out. Afterwards the few surviving Atlanteans and Lemurians seeded crystals across the world with their knowledge hoping that the future wont make the same mistakes and also sealed the Flower of Life away so no one can cause the world such harm ever again. Because of the vast devastation inflicted on humanity nearly all technology regarding the Atlantean and Lemurian civilizations has been lost. Despite this very slowly people are rediscovering elements of this lost technology. Currency Atlantis had a very strong stable and flexible economy. While using Barter Systems they also used Coins made from precious metals and small gemstone spheres made of precious gems. Atlantis had it's own paper currency that can be obtained by placing the aforementioned treasures in a bank of sorts and in place the citizen would gain paper certificates called Kekinea. Military This factor was why the Atlantean Empire was so feared by others in the world. Atlantis had fleets of armored Magical Warships as well as massive amounts of Aircraft and quite a few Space Craft. Alot of this tech however was lost to the ages after the Cataclysm including most of their knowledge of space travel. Even now forms of space travel are rare and few between mainly because of how much power is typically needed to do so as a result recent discoveries such as the Anima is close enough to how the Atlantean Empire traveled to various worlds. Inhabitants Inhabitants of Atlantis were grouped into two categories, Atlanteans and Atlans. The term Atlantean was given to all terrestrial races that affiliated themselves with the Atlantean Empire and one family descended from this group is the Lux Noctis Family. The term Atlan is given to any Extraterrestrial or Alien Race affiliated with the Atlantean Empire. Atlantean is not a term for a race but rather a Ethnicity or Nationality. Ideology Pre-Alien Intervention Atlanteans prior to the arrival of the Atlan extraterrestrial races known as the Annunaki and Martians was more similar to Lemuria, a peaceful and heavily spiritual people. Because of this they were not really prepared to defend against some of the more violent individuals of the two Alien races. However due to their connection to the unseen and unknown they were able to defend themselves and force the Alien aggressors into coexistence. For a while tensions still existed between the Atlantean Races and the Atlan Races. Post-Alien Intervention Later on after the tensions settled both the Atlanteans and Atlans learned things from eachother. The left-Brained Atlans picked um on the Atlantean's Right-Brained ideology and vice versa. This ended up creating a whole new Warrior based Culture with heavily Spiritual and Technological ideology as well as a strong bond with concepts such as honor. This ended up creating a rather imperialistic ideology of conquest. A stark contrast to Lemuria's ideals Lemuria saw Atlantis as a threat to the stability of the world because of this ideology ending up in a catastrophic war. Trivia *I based this off of real life legends of Atlantis in theosophy and other works besides Plato or Homer. *Atlanteans used a method of Space Travel similar to Animas of Edolas and Stargates in the Stargate Atlantis franchise. So magical wormholes and such. *Alot of inspiration also comes from Edgar Cayce. *Atlans are a term for a race of aliens listed in the Russian "Book of Alien Races" that were associated with the Atlanteans. According to the youtube channel Spirit Science, this alien race may be ancient Martians that came to earth during Atlantis' time period and introduced the warrior culture to the then peaceful Atlanteans.